The Most Forbidden Mating
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Felicia discovers something really interesting during her first heat, and she's sure that what she wants is impossible. Her friends seem to support her, but is what she really wants possible or is it just forbidden? Nyo!North Italy, Nyo!Japan, Nyo!Germany, and Nyo!Spain. Rated M for explicit and brief mentions of heats. Omega verse AU.
1. Chapter 1

She cried out as her body shook under waves of heat.

Felicia clawed at her bed sheets, and she took a ragged breath through her nose.

"Ah, ah." It smelled like Lovino.

She had never thought that the smell of her alpha twin brother could get to her this much.

Felicia realized that she wanted him in her at this moment, relieving the sting of the heat.

She cried out as she continued to shake on the bed in need of her brother.

Felicia wanted him all around her, protecting and comforting her.

* * *

Felicia sighed, and tried not to think of what she had found out during her heat; she was relieved that Lovino hadn't come in, or she might of tried to seduce him.

She glanced over at him as they walked side by side, and knew that Antonia would take him away from her once they arrived at the school.

Felicia didn'e the fact that alphas aren't allowed to r despite the fact that alphas aren't allowed to date other alphas.

She sighed as she left her brother's side.

Felicia spent the day with her alpha and beta best friends, Monika and Sakura respectively.

She wondered though what her brother was doing, and her friends noticed something off in her attitude.

"Felicia, what's wrong?" Sakura asked her friend.

"I found out something during my first heat." The Italian omega sighed.

"Are you interested in someone?" Monika asked nervously.

"Si, my brother." She sighed.

"Your brother?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Si, I want him to be my mate, but Antonia has more of a chance than me." Felicia muttered sadly,

"Antonia's an alpha, and you're an omega. You have more of a chance." Monika spoke up, determinedly.

"I'm his sister, and he'd probably want to be with an alpha more than his omega sister." Felicia exclaimed.

"It's instinct for an alpha to want an omega." Sakura blushed as she spoke.

"But I'm his sister!" Felicia exclaimed.

"Instinct should still kick in." Monika told her best friend.

Felicia blushed, and wondered if it would really kick in for them.

She almost wanted to test it on her next heat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lovino!" She called out, arching her back; Felicia was delirious in her heat.

She bit her lip to muffle her desperate pleas as her hamds found the bed again and her body contorted in need.

"Fuck!" Her body trembled as she could see in her mind's eye, her brother relieving the pain of her heat by surrenduring to his instincts.

Felicia was relieved that he had school today as she couldn't trust herself with these hormones not to jump him.

"Felicia?" An attractive male voice called out to her.

"Lovi." The moan tore through her throat at just hearing his voice.

"Felicia?" He opened the door in fear of his sister needing him or being harmed in some way.

What he encountered was a slick bed with a needy sister waiting for him.

She had had a hot flash, so she had removed her clothes earlier.

Felicia reached out for her brother, desperately.

"Are you thirsty or something?" Lovino's face flushed as he stared at his twin sister.

"I need you." Felicia answered, trembling and moaning.

"You just want an alpha." He vanished somewhere in the house.

Felicia sighed in disappointment.

* * *

Felicia was ashamed with herself for making her need known to her brother like that.

Her eyes flickered back to her brother, who walked silently beside her.

He wasn't even looking back at her.

So much for instinct kicking in.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino squeezed his eyes shut tightly; images still danced around his head that really shouldn't.

All he could see was his sister begging, begging for him.

It was very wrong for anyone to hold merit to an Omega in heat's pleading.

They wanted any Alpha in that moment.

The truth of the matter was that Lovino had never wanted an Omega before and had been scared that something was wrong with him.

Omegas in heat had never fazed him before either than again they had never called for just him in the middle of their heats.

He had even had the slightest of crushes on his best friend, Antonia, which had scared him before.

Now it scared him more to fall for his little sister regardless of her Omega status.

Incest wasn't neccessarily acceptable, but neither was it acceptable for two Alphas to be dating.

He hated the fact that his Omega sister wanted him, but he also hated the fact that he sort of liked her back perhaps more than he'd liked Antonia.

His eyes fluttered under the pressure that he'd put on them in his attempt to block out the images unside his head.

If he tried, may be it would go away.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicia just couldn't live like this in the crescendo of silence between her and her brother, and it wasn't just about her crush on him but rather it impacted her as well that her older brother and best friend had turned to not talking to her due to her need of him.

She needed him in a multitude of ways; she needed him as her role model, as someone who had always supported and loved her, and as brother.

Felicia needed her best friend since it was clear that her feelings were taboo, so she at least needed that as if she couldn't have her crush love her back.

The Italian Omega watched her brother silently as well as he walked beside her for umpteenth day on their way to school; how long had she put up with this silence: a year, two?

In reality, it had been less than two weeks since the isolated silence had picked up between them, and she was sure that their grandfather was beginning to get worried with all that he spoke coming out in a raised, cautious tone when he addressed them.

"Lovi, how's Antonia?" She still dreaded and hated that name for the sole reason that it would continuously take her brother away from her all from the simple fact that Antonia was not bound by blood to them as opposed to just being a friend and may be one day a lover.

"I don't know." Typically Lovino had a sarcastic answer on his tongue and a blush on his face once Antonia was mentioned though he'd deny it for more reasons than one.

"You don't know?" Felicia was absolutely stunned by this fact regardless of whether she should be or not.

"No, how's Monika?" It was clear that her older brother detested that name as if he couldn't even bear to say it even now.

"She's fine. I think she's upset about something." Despite Monika's best efforts at being the best kind of friend imaginable for Felicia, Monika was hurt and upset by the fact that Felicia loved Lovino; Monika found that she had discovered a current inability to talk with her best friend which happened to make Felicia nervous in fear of something bothering the German Alpha.

"Is she?" Lovino's mind instantly jumped to the excuse of it being over Felicia's heat and the name of the Alpha that she had called; she had Monika over enough for her scent to linger yet Lovino was right there and lived there making his scent the strongest. That had to be why his little sister called his name rather than Monika though she seemed to talk to the female more in Lovino's opinion.

His heart ached at the thought of Felicia loving Monika, but he ignored it as when did his feelings matter in regards to having feelings for his little sister?

It was wrong to have a crush on her regardless of the fact that they could hide how related they were if they tried; the last names could be a sign of a marriage and they looked different in certain ways such as eye color, hair color, and so on.

He shook the thoughts away as it was still wrong no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicia sighed as she found that her group of three had been reduced to a group of two as she spent her time that very day after school with one of her best friends.

She spent her time with Sakura, a Japanese Beta that was a quite a bit more reserved and quiet than Felicia on her most silent day.

The Japanese female was teaching her about a fun Japanese game in hopes that the simplicity of the game as well as the proximity would help Felicia gain her brother's attention in a positive and more romantic way.

Felicia had simply not been able to find the words to describe her last heat and knew that Sakura would be blushing and stuttering had she heard of such a tale.

The Italian female tried her best to pay attention to her friend while Antonia was visiting with Lovino in the next room; the occasional Spanish mumble and potentially flirtatious remark always managed to draw her attention away as she began to wonder if that would be the moment that Antonia would make her move, and Lovino would finally admitted his not well hidden feelings for the Spanish Alpha.

Felicia wondered what society would frown down on more: an Omega, twin sister falling for her older, Alpha brother and their relationship if mutual in feelings or if a female Alpha and a male Alpha fell in love?

Surely, it would be the incest in her eyes as that was still heavily frowned upon and no one seemed to hear of or like incestous, romantic relationships yet you could easily hear some complaint or rumor of two Alphas dating and all of the harm that that would cause.

Were incestous relationships well hidden or were they accepted more or nonexistant?

She figured that it was the last option as she knew how wrong these feelings were and hated herself all the more for them to the point of overdoing it at times yet despite all of her efforts, she couldn't put the feelings down and erase them.

Would she rot away, having gave up her once chance at true happiness simply because she failed to take the risk and hide the potential relationship?

She hated the thought of that though when she dreamed of getting up to confront her brother and may be ask for him to play a certain game with her, she heard something that stopped her muttering of 'grazie.'

"Lovi, we could try and may be hide this. Some people are successful at that though only if you are willing to try." There was the grating sound to Felicia's ears of lips smacking together in a kiss.

The Italian Omega sat down as if drained as her eyes began to leak tears along with her steady and annoying thoughts of how that scene must have played out in person seeing it rather than just hearing it.

Felicia still did not know how it happened, but she ended up in Sakura's arms with reassurances spoken so very sadly by the Japanese woman in her native tongue.

Surprisingly, the Japanese language, a language that she'd never really heard much of her whole life, comforted her and lulled her to a safe and soothing rest.

Sakura chose to stay there the whole time still speaking softly to a now sleeping Felicia as a means to further relax her dreams and sleep and to be her much needed support system and her warm cushion to rest on.

She did not hear the next smack, one much different than the other one, or the whisper that followed so focused was she on the Italian Omega sleeping on her lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino stared, still somewhat astonished over how he'd treated Antonia; surely, she didn't deserve that smack yet he couldn't help it as he'd been caught up with the quickest way to end the physical contact though it really did hurt to hear his best friend's stunted whimper and soft muttering of pain.

He stared down at the floor before he worked up the nerve to angrily tell her that he felt nothing romantic for her in the least as he already was in love with someone else.

He refused to utter his doubts about having his feelings returned as he didn't need to hear Antonia become more determined than ever due to such a thought.

"Who?" Antonia murmured back with tear filled eyes, looking as if she were about to break at the seams not unlike how Felicia had broken in the other room.

"Felicia." He refused to add on my sister and resurface his past guilt and eat away continuously at his conscious.

"She's your own flesh and blood; that's wrong." Antonio gasped out despite the softness of what she'd said, it ached and thrashed within Lovino.

"I can't help it." Lovino muttered, and that was broken, so Antonia held him just as a friend giving comfort to another.

"I'm sorry." The apology was for her own feelings, for his, and for the pain coupled with the guilt that he felt; Antonia could try to be there for him as his best friend regardless of her feelings for him.

"You don't have to be." Lovino grumbled, "I have to."

Antonia smiled sadly at her best friend, but she stayed there and held him in an attempt to comfort and help him through this.


	7. Chapter 7

When Felicia awoke again, it was time for Sakura to leave though the Italian female did not want her Japanese friend to leave just yet.

She'd been comforted by the Japanese Beta who despite Felicia's potentially repulsive feelings for Lovino, did not judge her.

"Is it that time already?" Felicia pouted as she walked with one of her best friends to the door to say, 'goodbye.'

"I'm afraid so." Sakura smiled slightly at her friend and told her goodbye in even softer tones.

"I'll see you at school, and hopefully we'll be able to visit again soon." Felicia spoke up, happily, as she leaned against the other female to give her a brief though strong hug.

Finally, their goodbyes were spoken completely after that stubborn silence where neither wanted to say goodbye at all; they hated the thought of having to say goodbye as they'd love to spend more time together, but they knew that they should.

* * *

Felicia sighed as she wandered further into the house, still somewhat surprised that Antonia had left so soon.

"How's your new girlfriend?" Felicia finally asked her brother from where she leaned against the wall.

Lovino's face flushed, "I don't have one."

Felicia's eyes widened as she could hear the honesty in his voice, "You don't?"

"I don't." Lovino responded to her.

"But I thought that you two kissed or I heard both of you kiss." Felicia's eyes were still wide from the shock that the two did not end up getting together like she'd thought had happened.

"She kissed me, but I had to tell her that I liked someone else." Lovino muttered in embarrassment.

"To stop her, but I thought that you had this crush on her? Or because you liked someone else?" Felicia asked her older brother in bewilderment.

"I am in love with someone else." Lovino answered his little sister.

"Who?" Felicia asked though she knew that her older brother was embarrassed and probably wouldn't answer her.

"I'm in love with-" He broke off as if choked upon his own words with her right in front of him, prodding him for the answer.

"Who?" Felicia asked him softly, nervous over the answer to her question was.

Lovino stared for a moment without words before motioning her closer, and so Felicia moved closer to her brother only to be stopped by a shy and short kiss upon her lips.

Felicia stared wide eyed at her brother who had stolen both of their first kisses in the span of a few seconds.

"Y-Y-You." Lovino answered, nervously.

"I-I love you too." Felicia responded, feeling that lovely feeling beating way down deep into her chest.

"As more than a sister." Lovino struggled to say though it nearly sounded like he was reprimanding her.

"Me too, I mean I love you as more than a brother." Felicia moved closer to him with the sudden impulse to remain pressed against him.

"Ti amo." Lovino muttered as if it were just a simple breath to fall from his lips at such a moment.

"Ti amo tanto." Felicia answered with a wide grin as she moved to close that gap between their lips as if it became suddenly too much for the feelings running amuck deep in her veins.

Lovino drew her closer as he pressed himself further into their kiss, and they both knew that no matter what, they'd hold on to this love and this relationship and fight for it even if it happened to be more taboo than an Alpha and another Alpha being in love; they just knew that the feelings swimming in their veins were true.

Love held many aspects to itself and with that, love could flourish regardless.


End file.
